This invention relates to coating compositions and coated articles and to processes for preparing the same.
While certain substrates are inherently receptive to certain later-applied materials, many are not. For instance, many substrates, such as those made of polyester and other plastics, cellulose acetate, spunbonded olefin and metal are not receptive to the aqueous inks used in ink jet, xerographic, air brush, hand marking or other printing methods. Such substrates are not readily wetted and tend to repel water-based ink solutions, causing the ink droplets to coalesce into larger drops or puddles. This limits the amount of ink that can be deposited on the substrate and has negative effects on the appearance and resolution of the printed substrates. Furthermore, there exists a problem of retention of the aqueous ink on the substrate, which can result in smudging as well as the printing flaking off or being actually washed away upon contact with water.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a coating for a substrate, which coating is receptive to certain later-applied materials.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a coating which is receptive to aqueous ink.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a coating which is capable of retaining the aqueous ink.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a coating which is smudgeproof and which will not wash off with water.